


Kick Drum Heart

by swarmsoflizards



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Chicago, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Illustrated, Romance, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarmsoflizards/pseuds/swarmsoflizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one Rose Lalonde finds herself waiting for a severely delayed train in an unfamiliar city, and one Kanaya Maryam takes her under her wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Drum Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperFreakeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFreakeh/gifts).



_The footprints over the snow_

_The fabric of all the lonely_

_C-covering only_

_The fables and hands_

_The rest is out in the cold_

_Holdin’ the last of the season_

_F-f-f-f-freezing, yeah_

__

-The Avett Brothers, [_Kick Drum Heart_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHDLfPs6DHU&list=PLxDK1ljLuw8SMiEpnGcQPAv7pG-4GIKJ8&index=7)

\- - -

 

You’ve never felt like believing that your life was anything but within your control.

It’s why things you can’t control get on your nerves so much- your mother’s insane decisions, your childhood peers in general, things that run late. You don’t like depending on undependable things.

Which is why, now, you’re cursing your (likely inebriated) decision to take the Amtrak to Seattle. You’re waiting for the connecting train from Chicago playing some indie text-adventure game on your phone because, while you adore your friend John like a brother, he does live across the country from your dear New York City.

 _Damn_ , it’s hot in here. At least you have a sleeper car for this leg of your journey. Your minimal luggage is in your backpack, which you are contemplating using as a pillow when you hear an announcement.

_"Attention, passengers: the Empire Builder train from Chicago to Seattle is delayed in South Dakota. The estimated arrival time is tomorrow at 7:00 AM. Thank you for your patience, and have a good night."_

You close your eyes.

\- - -

You feel adventurous walking around the station with only your backpack- like you're a dropout backpacking around Europe with nothing but a few sets of clothes and twenty dollars to her name, instead of a college student with too much inheritance.

You turned your phone off after you texted John for an air of mystery, though, so there's that.

There’s something romantic about this place. Everyone has a story, a background, a reason for being here, and yet you will never know any of them. It’s some sort of poetic, you think. You let your gave flit from the girl in the red dress who keeps checking her watch, to the guy ready to get into a shouting match with the poor man behind the desk (something about needing to get home with his girlfriend), and then to the woman in the skirt over there-

Good god, the woman in the skirt over there is quite possible the loveliest woman you've ever seen. Oh, no, she’s looking back at you now, she’ll think you’re a freak. _Look away, Rose, look cool. Pretend you’re good old emotionless Dave._

You glance back. She smiles at you! Okay, now or never. You start walking over to her. Wait, shit, what’ll you say to her? _Abort, abort-_

"Pardon me, miss, but I believe by your look of disappointment and utter unsurprise at that last announcement, that we will be sharing the same train tomorrow morning," she chimes while you're still several feet away. "Perhaps it is a tad untoward of me considering I don't know your name, but I would greatly enjoy it if you would accompany me this fine evening."

Just like that, your night's turned around. If she’s a serial killer, you can just stab her with your keys or something.

"Not at all. Accompanying you would make my night, Miss..."

"Kanaya Maryam."

"Rose Lalonde."

She beams.

You're suddenly struck by the impression that you no longer regret your regrettable decision even the slightest bit.

\- - -

Kanaya Maryam quickly leads you out of the room, through the station, and out of the doors. Good lord, the fresh air tastes positively exquisite after all your time on the train and in the stations. You never want to go back inside.

“And where do you plan on taking me tonight, Miss Maryam?”

“Well, as much as I would love to go and have the full experience at some sort of classic deep dish pizza establishment, I fear that it is a bit late. However, I do know of a place that hosts delightful live music on Thursday nights such as these. How averse are you to dancing, Miss Lalonde?”

“Not at all, but I must ask, are either of us dressed for it?” You’re both wearing skirts of the more flowing variety, yours in red and hers dove gray.

“I think we’re perfect.”

\- - -

“I must admit, when you said ‘dancing’, this is not what I was picturing.”

You’re walking through the wide open doorway of a cavernous building, the heavy heat hitting you like a wall. The music spilling out is swing with sweeping melody and building crescendos, and the crowd of (mostly young, you note) people lingering in the entry are dressed in casual suits and sweeping skirts. They’re laughing, drinking from red solo cups and taking pictures, a bizarre contrast to the charming dated atmosphere. You have the impulse to take out your phone and try to capture the mood of this place.

“I hope you’re not put off,” Kanaya says with a meaningful look in your direction, like she’s nervous you’ll turn around and leave her here. As if this venue could possibly leave you with a bad taste in your mouth.

“I love it,” you reply with a smile, and you mean it. “You may have to teach me how to dance, however.”

“Oh, that’ll be no problem. It’s quite simple, and I have no doubt you’re an excellent student.” She holds out her hand, and you grasp it firmly.

“I fear you’ll be disappointed. I’m not as competent as I like to pretend.”

She laughs. “Oh, shush. I could teach a monkey to dance, I promise you’ll have no trouble.” Kanaya leads you through the eager crowd, easily slipping through the spaces between patrons. You do your best to follow in her footsteps. You pass through a thinner hallway that flows through a curve and find yourselves among tables and chairs, with the dance floor beyond, brimming with young couples in matching outfits stepping in time.

She folds your respective outerwear over a chair and takes you through to the edge of the floor.

“You start with the simplest steps in the world!” She keeps hold of your hand, but stands at your side. “You have four steps. You start with your left foot, then your right-” She demonstrates- “and then a quick step backward with your left, and then forward with your right. Got it?”

“I believe so.” She leads you on this a couple of times to the beat, and good lord, you’re actually dancing.

“There you go! Now, we hold hands in the middle-“ she shifts until you’re facing each other, now- “and I do the opposite feet, so we’re going the same direction. Easy as pie."

“You’ve just done the impossible.” She’s still holding your hands up in a loose grip between you, and you’re stepping faster now, catching up to the beat of the song. Kanaya’s smiling that little smile at you now, looking down at your feet, and you find that you’re smiling too. The song ends and a faster one starts, all quick beats and swooping saxophone, and you pick up your pace. You laugh when you trip up a little, and Kanaya smiles bigger and seamlessly covers up your little fumble.

“Here’s the tricky part,” she says, and without other warning she spins you around and into her arms. You dance together for the verse before she spins you back, and her fluttery laugh mingles with yours once you’re facing each other again. “See? I told you you’d learn quickly."

“You seem to be right about that,” you reply, your delighted laugh trailing off. “This is much easier than I had anticipated."

“Now we just have to practice every day and come back every week, and soon enough we’ll be just like them,” she says, gesturing loosely to a couple on the other side of the dance floor, doing far more elaborate steps and spins on every beat. You watch as the boy picks up the girl and twirls her around before setting her down again.

“As much fun as this is, I fear I will never be able to commit my life to swing dancing like they seem to have."

Kanaya snorts a rather undignified laugh at that, and your heart swells just a little bit. “Ah, truly unfortunate. I thought you showed such promise as an unpaid hobbyist swing dancer."

“Alas, it was simply not meant to be. I’m much more suited to coming out here once a year when I’m in town, always drawing on nothing more than what I learned tonight."

“It sounds like a magical evening you’ll have the next time you’re in town.” She twirls you under her arm. “Though I must admit, I was hoping the impression I’m leaving would be a bit more… spirited?"

Your smile drags up a little on one side. “What exactly did you have in mind?"

“Well, I would certainly be honored to be remembered as the friendly, charismatic, and undoubtedly good-looking tour guide to the world of the more obscure Chicago attractions, I was hoping that we could perhaps continue this night at a shitty restaurant, have a spectacular time and not leave until they close, and then, if you’re reasonably satisfied that I won’t drug you and steal your kidney, you could perhaps spend the night at my place, considering how expensive hotels are in this city.”

She’s rambling, she’s nervous! It’s adorable. “That sounds like an attractive plan if there ever was one.”

She lets out the breath she must have been holding. “Good.”

You keep staring into her stupidly green eyes until you notice that the song has ended, and you both look away at the same time. You get the inkling that an absent train is quite possible the best thing to ever happen to you.

You almost hope that it never comes at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've only been swing dancing twice. I don't actually know where you can go swing dancing in Chicago, but the place Rose and Kanaya go is based on the Caves in St. Paul, Minnesota, which I've been to several times. They have swing dancing on Thursday nights.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Lindsay, and happy holidays, everybody!


End file.
